


Weird Girl

by daisyisawriter91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Charlie Bradbury is Weird, Cheesy, F/F, Fluff, Harry Potter References, Meg is Smitten, Meg is so Done, Oh So Cheesy, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: Meg's got herself a weird girl. And she's never letting her go.





	Weird Girl

When Meg met Charlie, the latter was on roller skates, wearing fishnets under jean shorts, listening to ‘80s pop ridiculously loudly through her earbuds. And from that moment on, Meg knew she was a goner.  
So, it was naturally a given, weirdness was to be expected. Meg had once gone over to her girlfriend’s house to find Charlie shrieking because she thought she’d made friends with a squirrel and had let it into her apartment. That was an encounter Meg would never forget, partially because she’d gotten a rabies shot the same day.  
Meg had been with Charlie for just under a year. They shared a tiny apartment in Brooklyn, with only enough room for a bed, couch, space for Meg’s art, and a desk that was really more of a box for Charlie.  
Meg entered this apartment sometime in the afternoon, dropping her keys in the bowl next to the door (a half-failed pottery experiment that was not quite a bowl, but rather a yellow blob with a semi-shape).  
The minute she entered the apartment, she knew she’d be in for a whirlwind of weird.  
‘Ballroom Blitz’ played loudly from their tiny kitchenette, and Charlie was swinging her hips in time with it. Even her pixie cut hair was bobbing as she danced to the music. She was singing along to it, albeit poorly due to the fact she was a bit off on the timing. The smell of chocolate chip cookies reached Meg’s nose.  
Charlie caught sight of Meg and grinned. She pointed directly at Meg and sang the next lyric to her.  
“ _And the girl in the corner is everyone’s mourner, she could kill you with a wink of her eye!_ ” Charlie sang her heart out, and Meg couldn’t help but smile.  
Meg walked into the apartment, hanging her leather jacket on the hook against the wall, and observed the kitchenette.  
The counter was full of cookies on cooling racks, of varying varieties and sizes. In fact, with the empty cooling rack Charlie had presumably set up for the batch in the oven, there was no more room on the counters for anything.  
“Wow. Looks like you been busy.” Meg commented.  
“Well, yeah, I have. You know how cookies are my stress food of choice?” Charlie said. Meg frowned, concerned.  
“What happened?”  
“Stupid new intern! Doesn’t know what the fudge he’s doing! Ooh, fudge.” Charlie distracted herself.  
“Babe, focus.” Meg urged.  
“Right, yep. Anyways, we have this new intern, Jesse. He’s a total jerk face. I wanna…I wanna insult his Hogwarts house.” Charlie finally settled on. Meg bit her lip to keep from laughing.  
“But what if he’s in your house?” Meg pointed out. Charlie blanched.  
“Oh no. I hadn’t thought about that.” Charlie whispered.  
“It’s okay, baby, you didn’t actually do any insulting.” Meg comforted, putting her arms around Charlie and pulling her into a hug. “Sorry you had a bad day.”  
“It’s alright. I just wanna watch the X Files, eat cookies, and cuddle.” Charlie said into Meg’s shoulder.  
“Done.”

 

Meg shouldn’t’ve been surprised.  
Charlie was sitting on their bed, knitting and singing seemingly to the plants. Only, it wasn’t a lullaby. She was singing ‘I Write Sins, Not Tragedies’ at the potted plants. The plants in question appeared to have tiny sweaters, hand-knitted by Charlie, herself. And the red-head wasn’t alone, either.  
She was surrounded by three very large men, all of whom were attempting to knit with her. They all looked up, Charlie included, when Meg entered.  
“Hey, honeybunch!” Charlie greeted. “I made some new friends! This is Lamar,” Charlie pointed to a man that had to at least be 6”5 with a scar on his face. “That’s Dominigo,” Charlie pointed to a man with prison tattoos and a shaved head. “And that’s Keith!” Finally, she pointed to a man with an honest-to-God eyepatch. “Guys, this is her! This is my girl!”  
At once, their disposition changed. They all smiled, warmly, at Meg.  
“Hey, Meg! Heard a lot about you, today.” Keith said.  
“Is it true that you speak Dutch?” Lamar asked.  
“You don’t just _ask_ someone if they speak Dutch, Lamar. But do you really like lilies? Charlie told us your birthday is coming up, and my sister is a florist.” Dominigo asked.  
Meg simply blinked and turned around, leaving the room and the apartment.

 

This was the girl she’d chosen to love.  
She was weird. She wore unicorn socks, she couldn’t go two hours without singing at least once, she knit sweaters for plants and tiny animals, she could hack into anything but used it to play her music when she played video games, she could recite every line from _Ghostbusters_ , and she’d chosen Meg.  
And this was the girl Meg was proposing to.  
Meg paced the floor, nervously, unsure if her offering would be sufficient. She’d bought a ring that resembled a Golden Snitch. She knew Charlie would like the ring, if nothing else.  
The apartment door opened, and Meg almost wanted to cry with how amazingly weird Charlie looked. She had a silver fascinator on her head, a dress that looked like the TARDIS, old sneakers, and a watch that made no sense to anyone but Charlie, herself. And, of course, the very same fishnets she’d been wearing when they first met.  
Charlie smiled when she saw Meg and walked over to her. She kissed Meg on the lips, just a quick peck. “Hey, sweetie.” She greeted when she pulled away. But Charlie frowned, seeing the serious expression on Meg’s face. “What’s wrong? Do I smell like dog again? I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist, I rolled around wth some dogs at the shelter for a while.”  
“It’s not that, Charlie.” Meg said. It was partially that, but it was good. It reminded Meg why she was going to face her fears and do what she had to do. “I just…I’m a Seeker.” Meg finally decided on. Charlie seemed surprised.  
“Okay…? Are you saying you wanna join my fantasy Quidditch league?” Charlie asked, excited gleam in her eyes.  
“No, I’m saying I’m a Seeker. That my only job is to find the Snitch, and once I do that, the game’s over.” Meg said. This was it. She was doing it. She pulled out the box from her jacket and got on one knee. Charlie gasped, covering her mouth.  
Look at her. She was becoming a softie.  
“Will you let me catch you?” Meg asked, opening the box. For one life-ruining moment, time slowed down, and Meg panicked. But it was too late to back out. But then Charlie started to cry.  
“Yes.” Charlie said. “Of course.”  
Charlie tackled Meg to the floor in a strangling hug, but Meg didn’t care. She’d gotten her weird girl.


End file.
